


Sunny afternoons...

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Sleepy Sex, Weight Gain, but not too kinky?, smut with feelings, so do i apparently, these two need a break omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!!Read the tags!! This isn’t too kinky but just so you know what you’re getting yourself in to!!Lina and Gourry took a break from saving the world, for a little while at least.Now it’s time to go back to work, but they want to enjoy the effects of their holiday for just a little while longer....





	Sunny afternoons...

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t too kink focused- it’s more nap- focused tbh. But again, I just wanna warn y’all in case.
> 
> If you’re still with me- enjoy some quick, sleepy, fluffy smut :)

A whole month off from saving the world. Lina stretched out on the beach, cocktail in hand, and sighed. The sea looked so inviting, she was thinking of taking a swim, but... the sand was so nice. She settled back down with a sigh, the sun warming her skin. With a whole month at the royal resort in seyrun, and Amelia and Zel forbidden to ask for help unless the actual world was in danger, Lina had all the time she wanted for swimming later. 

—

Lina surveyed the damage done by her holiday. She had a collection of interesting sunburn lines from the beach, and her hair was frizzy from the salt air, but otherwise she felt well- rested and energised. Well, she supposed she had gained a little weight, too. She ran a hand over her potbelly and smiled. That's what a month of lazing about eating rich food will do to you, and she didn't really care that it had made an effect on her figure. It kind of felt nice as it pressed against the waistband of her trousers, and her boobs had had a little gain too, giving her a cute pear shaped figure. 

Well, Gourry thought it was cute, at any rate. The swordsman had noticed her looking in the mirror as she tried on her adventuring outfit again and had wandered over to hug her from behind, grabbing a handful of her belly and squeezing. Annoyingly, he had a perfect golden tan, and any weight he'd gained had spread itself evenly over him thanks to him training for an hour or so every day over the holiday, so he just felt more solid, and Lina only saw the little love handles at his sides because she was looking for them. 

She leaned back into his arms. "It feels funny to be wearing these clothes again." 

"I know." He said, nuzzling her ear. "Back to the old grindstone." 

"Mm." she sighed as he nibbled at her neck. "Although, I did hear a rather exciting rumour about a legendary sword in the outer world and I've been itching to go investigate for days." 

"That sounds promising." He slid his hands up her front and cupped her breasts. "Shall we head out soon, then?"

"Yeah." She rocked back against Gourry as she took one last look out of the sea view window of their hotel room, rubbing her tummy as he pinched her hardening nipples. "Although...." she felt him start to harden against her backside. "... it can wait a half hour or so." 

He grinned, rocking against her harder. “But Lina, we’ve just got all dressed and ready to go.”

She sighed and unfastened her mantle. “Yeah. You couldn’t have done this just ten minutes earlier?” 

“Aww, but you weren’t being so cute ten minutes earlier.” He said, letting go of the impressive love bite he had made and looking at her in the mirror as he grabbed her tummy again. “I saw you playing with this.”

She blushed and tried to push his hands away, but he wormed then under her top instead. “I wasn’t playing!”

“Oh no?” He said, squeezing her back against his now fully- hard cock. 

“It just still doesn’t seem real, you know? Like we’ve managed to go a whole month doing nothing but lying around relaxing and nothing terrible happened.”

“Don’t say that.” He said, glancing at the window. “You’ll summon that shabra guy or someone if you tempt fate like that.”

She laughed and turned to face him, unbuckling his chestplate. “You know what I mean, though?”

“Yeah. I do.” He helped her off with it, and his shirt too, and then she was kissing his bare chest and pushing him back towards the bed.

She fell with him, landing on top of him and making him wheeze slightly, before pulling off her top and gloves, shivering as he went back to playing with her stomach and breasts. He leant up to kiss her as she spread her legs and started to grind against him lazily for a while, feeling the embers of pleasure start to come to life again. They’d spent most of their holiday fucking like rabbits, of course they had, and she’d already had him once that morning. Buuut... He was so pretty, and warm, and this was the last chance they had to use this lovely soft bed before it was back to camping or small inn beds every night. She rolled onto her back and he followed, settling back into her with a groan as she hiked her legs up behind his back to press his cock against her properly.

“Lina...” he mumbled. 

She leant back and shut her eyes as he knelt up to undo his trousers and pull hers down. She lifted her hips a little, but didn’t really feel like helping as he pulled them off her, and then the only things touching her were him and the soft cotton sheets. Ah, she was going to miss this, she thought, as he leant down to kiss her neck again as he brought his fingers to her entrance. 

He’d barely touched her clit before she was shuddering and moaning softly, still feeling loose from the morning. “Ah, Gourry.... I want your dick.” She said, arching her back and wrapping her arms around him. 

“Already?” He said disbelievingly, but he nudged the tip at her entrance all the same. 

“Mmm... gently.” She said, and then groaned as he slid in. Another good thing about the hotel was she didn’t have to bother trying to be quiet- it was the honeymoon suite, after all, and the staff had long learned to turn a blind eye (and ear) to their antics. 

She moaned again as Gourry pushed her thigh up to get her to wrap her legs around him again, and she did, letting him press even deeper into her with his slow but firm thrusts. Although it felt good, it didn’t make her feel as good as usual, and she realised with a sigh that she probably wasn’t going to come again today. Ah, well. She leant back into the pillows as Gourry’s hand tightened on her leg, and tried to meet his thrusts with her hips. 

He let out a strangled gasp as she clenched down around him, and she pushed his hair out of his face and leant up to give him a kiss as he came.

He leant back, panting and sweating, and gently started to pull out. Lina grunted and sat up too. 

When he’d got a hold of himself again, he leant back in, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest. “That was great, thank you.”

“But you didn’t come.”

She shrugged. “Yeah. I think I’m too tired from earlier still.”

He huffed. “I always feel mean when you don’t get to come too.”

“Aww, there’s not a mean bone in your body, Gourry.” She gave him a peck on the lips before getting up and stretching. “And besides, it still felt great! It’s nice just lying back and letting you take care of me sometimes.”

“Well, if you’re sure...”

“I reserve the right to change my mind later.” She said with a wink, grabbing her top and shrugging it back on. “Come on, let’s go have an adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((( I’m sorrryyy I didn’t make her come! It just seemed right! ><; I hope you enjoyed anyway, and if you’re feeling frustrated, my fic ‘a piece of the sky’ has some nice fresh smut for y’all :0)))


End file.
